


Lumpy Mattressess and Red-Faced Boys

by SarahHBE



Series: Cap-IM 2018 Bingos [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: When Tony joins them for breakfast Sarah asks him why he is walking funny.  Tony thinks his response is sly, Steve is embarrassed, and Sarah is full of surprises.





	Lumpy Mattressess and Red-Faced Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Checking off two boxes of my current bingos. Prince(ss) and Pea for the Fairy Tale bingo and Plot Twist for the regular one. Have some fluff.
> 
> Many thanks to fox and cptxrogers for beta'ing this so it doesn't hurt you in the brain so much.

Sarah eyed the dark-haired teen as he wandered clumsily into the kitchen.  He bumped into the doorframe, mumbled an apology to it and then tripped his way to the table.  Sarah noted the way he moved stiffly, his legs rigid as if he were locking his knees to keep from collapsing.  She’s once seen something similar in the ER when a motorcyclist had crashed his bike.  A quick glance at her son showed he was still blinking into wakefulness, but the blond was wholly focused on watching his boyfriend lower himself gingerly onto the kitchen chair.

“Rough night, sweetie?”  Sarah asked as she set a glass of milk down in front of the sleepy brunette.

Tony blinked his big brown eyes at her before narrowing them.  Probably trying to remember where he was.  From experience Sarah knew that he didn’t sleep enough, so when he did he slept hard and waking up was a confusing time for him.  It was a strange contrast to her own son, who while not exactly a bag of sunshine in the morning at least had most of his faculties working after a minute or two.  Sarah fondly remembered the time Tony had fallen asleep on her couch (and her son) only to be jarred awake when she came home from work.  He had blinked sleepily at her over the back of the couch and then asked her why she was in his dorm.   _ Wrong state, sweetie _ , Steve had snorted.

“Errr. Cofffeeee.”  Tony lifted his hands in a plea, his hands clenching and unclenching as if a cup would magically appear in them.

“Good morning, darling,”  Sarah prompted, poking the teen in his forehead.  Unfortunately, she was now within reach and his hands latched onto the bottom of her shirt and he looked up with such a pitiful expression that for a second he looked just like he had when Steve had dragged him into their apartment for the first time almost 8 years ago.

“Please, Sarah, m’ dying.”  She swatted him up the back of the head and pulled away, leaving his hands grasping at nothing.

“Gotta say good morning first, Tony, you know that,”  Steve said, rubbing the small of Tony’s back with his nearest hand.  Tony hissed and swatted the hand away.  Her son frowned at his boyfriend with what most would call a kicked-puppy look.

Frowning, Sarah noticed how Tony was seated, tilted to the side so he wasn’t fully seated in the chair.  His legs were bent but the muscles were tight and shaking slightly as if he was using them to keep his weight off the chair.

“Sweetie, are you hurt?”  Sarah used her ‘mom’ voice which got both boys looking up at her after a quick glance at each other.  Steve looked guilty while Tony tugged at his dark hair before smirking.

“Just slept a little badly.  Steve’s mattress must be lumpy or something because something kept poking me all night.”

“Hmmm.”  Sarah moved to the coffee maker and poured a cup of coffee.  When she turned back she noticed Steve’s face was bright red as he glared at his boyfriend.

Carefully she set the cup down in front of Tony before pulling the items from her pocket and laying them on the table next to the cup.  Sarah couldn’t keep the grin off her face as all the color seemed to drain out of both Tony and Steve’s faces.  The smirk fell of Tony’s face and he peeked up at her from beneath his eyelashes, a horrified expression on his face.  She tapped her fingers on the stack of condoms she laid out.

“Darling, the walls in this apartment are not sound proofed.”

The silence in the room was only broken by the sound of Steve letting his head hit the table, too embarrassed to even keep his head up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but I really enjoy writing from the 'mom perspective.'
> 
> visit me on tumblr [sarahhbe](https://sarahhbe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
